Computerized personal-assistant applications and services can provide user experiences that are personalized to a user based on locations frequently visited by the user. These experiences may be made available via mobile devices, such as smart phones, because these devices are capable of providing accurate location information for the user. For example, if the GPS sensor of a user's smart phone detects that the user is at a location associated with the user's home, then a personal assistant application may withhold work-related notifications from the user's computing devices until the GPS sensor detects that the user is at a location corresponding to the user's place of work.
However, sometimes accurate location information for the user is not available, such as for static computing devices like desktop computers, other user devices lacking location-detection functionality, like wearable fitness devices, or user devices having the location detection functionality disabled. For example, sometimes users choose to disable GPS component on their mobile devices in order to reduce battery consumption, thereby preventing accurate determination of their location. Typically under such circumstances, the computer system refrains from providing the personalized user experiences.